


dragon's lover

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Kougami Ryouken, M/M, Top!Fujiki Yuusaku
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 偶遇一条龙





	dragon's lover

**Author's Note:**

> 非常抱歉 因为我英语水平有限不知道一些东西怎么翻译 所以没能打上tag  
只好把预警写在这里（如果可以评论告诉我让我补上那是最好啦XD  
有睡奸 产卵play  
有空的话会写下一步更人外的部分（话说人外的英语是什么......  
如果雷的话就不要看下去啦  
把den city写作登城是因为在风格上更合适 我似乎在别的地方看见过这样的翻译

登城的苦夏格外漫长而难熬，阳光对所有生物一视同仁，毫不留情地释放能量。在这样的天气下，只有蝉能保持热情。  
一名猎人坐在阴凉处，身边堆着大大小小的笼子，用铁丝串在一起。笼子里锁着些漂亮的小鸟、兔子、狐狸之类的，没什么稀奇。这些动物都是所谓的“样品”，猎人捉它们不是为了让少爷小姐买回家去做宠物，而是为了让顾客看看它们皮毛的成色，天气虽然热，但要买羽毛和动物皮的掮客是不少的。  
有些行路人也在此歇脚，顺带逗弄这些无害的动物取乐。  
其中一人指着一个笼子问猎人：“老板，那是什么东西？”  
猎人此时在抽烟，斜睨着看了那笼子一眼：“不晓得，大概是狐狸。”  
“它的毛怎么都掉了？”  
“大概是得了皮肤病，好难得一只白狐狸，本来值不少钱，倒霉，”猎人往地上啐了一口，“原本一张好狐皮能买80个金币，更何况是白狐狸，现在估计30个金币都卖不到，还浪费饲料。”  
路人还是有些奇怪：“可它的个头好大，不像狐狸。”  
一阵马蹄声由远至近，在大路上听见这种声音不稀奇，谁也没抬头看。不料那骑手急急勒马，那马原本跑得很快，被勒住后不满地抬起前脚，长嘶一声，骑手几乎是摔下马背的。  
“喂！没事吧？”歇脚的人们被他吓了一跳。  
骑手拍拍身上的土，说：“抱歉，我想问问那只白色的动物，怎么卖？”  
他说的正是猎人口中不值钱的狐狸。  
猎人心思转得很快，假意犹豫道：“这可是罕见的白狐狸，性子又乖，我养了一段日子，原本不打算……”  
“我给你300个金币，请务必把他给我。”骑手打断了猎人的即兴表演。  
在场的人都吓了一跳，猎人磕巴着，嘴巴比大脑先动，说了“成交”。  
300个金币可不是小数目，骑手身上也没有那么多现钱，他签了张支票请猎人去镇上的银行取钱，猎人板着脸说不是现钱他不放心，要再加20个金币。骑手眼睛都不眨地答应下来，这只品相不佳的狐狸就归他所有了。  
骑手把关狐狸的笼子挂在马鞍后的钩子上，他上马前把外套披在脏兮兮的笼子上，好让这只动物不必受烈日酷晒，再启程也没有之前一骑绝尘的风采，像是和淑女共乘一样慢悠悠地离开。  
猎人为今天赚了一大笔钱高兴。  
而骑手本人也挺高兴。  
他骑马顺着大路，慢慢往偏僻的地方走，远远地在一片水杉树林中可以看见古堡的尖角。骑手靠近古堡的大门时，生锈的门自动开了，门边有个同样锈迹斑斑的信箱，骑手略一招手，打着火漆的精美信件向他飞来，大多数信件上都用漂亮的字体签着“Playmaker先生敬启”，但有一封字体歪歪扭扭，也没有火漆印的平信上写着“藤木游作收”。  
骑手扫了几眼，留下那封平信，其余的随手丢弃，被丢弃的信件在地上自动燃烧，消失得无影无踪。  
他把笼子从马鞍上卸下来，也不把马带到马厩去，就由马在庭院里游荡。关动物的笼子是猎人自己用铁丝拧的，格子很小，铁丝缠在一起，不明白缠绕方式的话用魔法也是解不开的，骑手搬着笼子踏入古堡略显阴森的大门。他轻手轻脚地把笼子放下，唤来一只长相颇为可爱的小机器人，叫它拿钳子来。  
他耐心地破开笼子，擦汗时才发现自己的手上多了两个创口，碰到汗水微微刺痛，但他没把这事儿放在心上。  
他抱起沉睡中的动物，往古堡的地下走。  
他觉得非常非常幸运。  
猎人和过路的凡夫俗子不知道他们抓到了什么，而藤木游作知道。  
他在追踪迁徙魔法生物的旅程中去过极北之地，有幸见过北地特有龙类亚种的胚胎标本。为了适应恶劣的冰原环境，北地的幼龙在破壳时体表会覆盖中空的绒毛，随着幼龙的成长，魔法力量增强，这些绒毛会褪去，露出鳞片。  
他花320个金币，得到了世界上最罕见的魔法生物，一只幼龙。  
藤木游作抱着沉睡中的幼龙进入地窖，他猜测这条龙是受不了南部的炎热天气因而陷入沉睡，不过这么小的龙是如何跨越大陆到达此地的呢？这只有龙自己知道了。  
游作将睡梦中的幼龙留在地窖，沉默着离开了。

藤木游作睡了一觉后收到机器哔带来的好消息，那条龙醒了。  
坏消息是机器哔被龙咬断了一条胳膊。  
藤木游作有些心疼地摸着机器哔关节上的齿痕，答应它下午就去买材料修复它。  
简单梳洗过后，藤木游作去地窖探望那条龙。一眼扫去，地窖里并没有龙影子，大概是躲在什么地方。藤木游作也不慌，地窖里还有其他魔法生物需要他的照顾。  
这座古堡的地窖温度很低，地窖深处甚至有不化的寒冰，藤木游作把他收容的北方生物安置在这里，从巨大的驯鹿到一指长的精灵。那些过于亲昵的雷鸟纠缠他时，他感觉到有什么在暗处窥伺，等这些鸟满意地把身上的绒毛埋到他头发里，游作伸了个懒腰往另一个方向走。这座城堡是游作从一名女巫的女儿手中买下的，这名女巫极其害怕战争降临，为此在一条地下河上建造了城堡，她死于惊悸后，她的女儿立刻将古堡出售，带着钱离开此地。  
游作来到河边，这里常备水桶和皂荚，他就在这里洗澡，雷鸟用自己的绒毛表达爱意，但他必须满怀歉意地清洁自己。他脱掉上衣，蹲在河边擦拭身体，再站起来的时候他被什么在后腰撞了一下，猝不及防掉进河里。  
地下河的水很冷，藤木游作慌乱地爬上岸，浑身湿透，肇事龙大摇大摆站在他面前仿佛示威。而突然，一只长满眼睛和怪异触手的生物从河水中出现，它的影子所触及的地方，植物纷纷枯萎，那只生物发出一个奇异的音节。  
藤木游作捂住耳朵大吼：“ai！你给我闭嘴，回到结界里去！”  
被称作“ai”的生物悻悻地回到了河水中。  
“没事吧？”藤木游作在龙的颈侧摸了摸，“那家伙平时不出来的，你放心。”  
惊魂未定的龙变得温顺许多，藤木游作带他到河边，替他清洗，这条龙并没有得到很好的照顾，漂亮的绒毛都打结了，显得有些落魄，不过他正在向成年转变，身上已经出现了闪着贝母光泽的鳞甲。  
“等你准备好了，我会送你回家去，”游作对龙说，“请在这里暂时休息一段日子吧。”  
不知道那条龙有没有听懂，但游作先行离开了，他还得去城镇一趟。  
他按照惯例骑马去了草薙翔一的店，他总能在那里淘到莫名其妙但又正好能派上用场的东西，比如用于禁锢古神的魔法阵之类的。他特意多买了几只替换用的部件备用，和草薙闲聊的时候恰好看见一块可以折叠的板子。  
“草薙哥，这是什么东西？”游作问。  
“这个啊，是给小孩子识字用的，不是魔法道具，”草薙翔一说，“你要就拿走，不收你钱了。”  
藤木游作满载而归。  
回家后机器哔单手举着他的工具箱欢天喜地地来迎接他，藤木游作摸摸它的脑袋，给它换了只新胳膊。这活儿他已经很熟练了，每次家里来新成员，处理杂务的机器哔就免不了遭殃，好在它不会生气。  
游作带着识字木板去地窖，发现那条龙又不见了。游作想了想，往地窖深处走去，在一块老冰内部发现了龙的巢穴。  
游作呆在巢穴外试探着进入，那条龙凶巴巴地冲出来，堵住入口。游作无奈地在巢穴入口处坐下。  
“我的名字是Fu-Ji-Ki，Yu-Sa-Ku，”藤木游作在木板上一个一个指出自己名字的音节，“我是研究珍稀魔法生物的学者，我去过北方，知道你家在哪里。”  
龙在巢穴内部动了动，没有出来。  
藤木游作叹口气：“我会教导你必需的生存技巧，总之，请你不要怕我。”  
他继续指着识字木板和龙交流，说是交流，其实不过是他单方面在说话。到后来说话都变得吃力，因为寒冷，藤木游作的嘴唇褪去血色，牙齿打颤。他连续两次舌头磕到牙后说：“我好冷，今天就到这里。”  
他第一次起身没有成功，因为他的关节都不听使唤了。他有点狼狈地跌倒在地，双手僵硬地摩擦自己的膝盖，企图让它们暖起来。  
他没有注意周围的情况，直到龙毛茸茸、暖烘烘的身躯包围住他。  
一瞬间藤木游作有些受宠若惊。  
龙把他沉重的脑袋搁在游作肩膀上，爪子在木板上指出音节。  
“Ko-Ga-Mi，Ryo-Ke-n，这是你的名字吗？”藤木游作虚弱地笑笑，“好听。”  
龙的吐息让游作觉得温暖，他很希望能和龙呆得久一点，但他还有别的事情需要处理。藤木游作直勾勾盯着龙的眼睛，龙的眼睛是蓝色的，比起活物更像某种无机质，纯粹得不带一丝感情，他有些魔怔地抱住龙细长的吻部，用嘴唇碰了碰龙裸露出鳞片的皮肤。  
龙一抬爪子把这个轻浮的人类拍飞了。  
游作摔在龙造巢挖出的冰屑上，没有受伤，而且看起来很高兴，他离开前还特地叮嘱道：“识字用的木板不要咬坏。”  
龙没理他。  
第二天打扫完地窖的机器哔举着坏掉的胳膊来找游作哭唧唧，游作认命地给它又换上一只新胳膊。他再去地窖检查魔法生物们的状况时，发现识字木板依然健在，不过表面盖了层薄霜。

龙不愧为最高级的魔法生物之一，游作没教他几天，他就基本掌握了当地的语言，因此他获得了进入书房的特权，在此之前，能进入书房的只有藤木游作和地下河中古神的化身。  
藤木游作也知道了龙的名字写作“鸿上了见”，这个姓氏颇为耳熟，追查之下，了见似乎和极北之地一支古老的龙族血脉有联系，游作写信给那边的友人，托对方调查。  
魔法师们通信自有妙招，游作在桌前把写好的信件烧掉，没过一会儿燃尽的灰烬自动拼成了一封新的信件。  
游作拆开信看。  
他的朋友说根据他的描述，鸿上了见应该与隐居海边的族群“汉诺”有关，不过，对方带着歉意告诉他，最近北地魔法生物异常骚动，她忙于研究骚乱的原因，无暇分心他顾。  
游作有些忧郁地看着那条龙，龙绑架了机器哔给他翻书，正在读第不知道多少本书。游作想，等北方的骚乱平息后，就带鸿上了见回去好了。  
在此之前还得把他当大爷供着。

鸿上了见不喜欢那个天天来看自己的藤木游作，他是正处于换毛期的幼龙，了解北方龙习性的人会知道，这段时间的龙会觉得自己不那么好看，因此羞于见人。但藤木游作身上有种特殊的亲和力，让鸿上了见觉得安全，他也就容忍了这个人类的僭越。  
更特别的是，藤木游作持有神奇的书籍，他阅读之后感到魔力大增。  
一天晚上，鸿上了见从睡梦中醒来，发现自己的爪子变成了手。  
拥有人类的拟态是成年龙才有的能力，他飞涨的魔力让他提早化为人形，但他的躯壳似乎还没有做好成年的准备。  
地窖里永不沉睡的古神目睹了一切，他目送那条小龙打开地窖的门，溜了出去。  
鸿上了见顺着藤木游作的气味摸到古堡二楼某房间内。现在天气太热，藤木游作抓了几个靠枕直接睡在木板地上，用薄毯盖着肚子以免着凉。  
他的毫无防备给了鸿上了见可乘之机。不过，这条龙全凭本能活动，哪怕现在藤木游作是清醒的，他也会做这事儿。  
龙手脚并用地爬到游作身边，用手指褪掉游作的内裤，人类手指的灵巧令他惊叹不已，要是用爪子做这事儿，他可没把握不弄醒游作。游作的呼吸轻浅绵长，没有因为鸿上了见的小动作改变半分，他的性器也软趴趴的，没有起来的迹象。鸿上了见伏下身子，用舌叶包裹着前端吮吸，尽量不触碰游作身体的其他地方，游作在睡梦中“嗯”了一声，他的性器半勃起来，渗出一些液体，但鸿上了见嫌他进入状态太慢了，干脆含住游作的阴茎，深深地吞吐，努力让它变得湿润，直到游作的性器完全勃起，硬得像根铁棒。  
鸿上了见紧张地微微发抖，游作湿漉漉的性器碰到他两腿间最隐秘的肌肤，陌生的触感让他兴奋又害怕，他用二指分开下身微微濡湿的细缝，让游作的性器抵在那里。没有配合想要插进来有点困难，鸿上了见皱着眉将双腿分得更开，努力吞下肿大的前端。他没有经验，润滑工作并不充分，仅仅是吃下这么点，青涩的后穴就胀得发疼。  
他停下来让自己喘口气，他没想到做爱会如此生涩，他退出来，一边给游作口交，一边用手指给自己扩张，等两边都足够湿了他才尝试第二次插入。依旧有些生涩，不过比刚才好得多，他慢慢把游作的性器整根吞下，开始小幅度地扭腰。  
游作做了一个很糟糕的春梦，他梦见一个看不清脸的好身材姐姐在口交时咬了他一口，把他给疼醒了。  
他醒来时发现一个陌生人骑在他身上扭腰，吓得他坐起来要推开对方。对方也被吓了一跳，但他的力气比游作大得多，一下子把游作按回枕头上。  
“藤木……？”对方带着点不确定似的叫他。他的手按在游作的胸膛，游作看见他的右手虎口有个红色的三角印记。  
那条龙的爪子上有一模一样的印记。  
藤木游作被这一认知刺激得头皮发麻，连说话都不利索：“了见？放……放开我，我不会推开你了。”  
鸿上了见听话地松了手。  
游作坐直身子后，还轻飘飘得仿佛做梦，他汗湿的手无意碰到鸿上了见的脚踝。鸿上了见刚刚从寒冷的地窖出来，加之他体质特殊，摸起来像一块柔软的冰，是等待品尝的夏夜特饮，藤木游作忍不住顺着了见的腿小心翼翼往上摸，一直摸到他柔软的臀部。  
鸿上了见并没有推开他，但游作知道他只是不懂这档子事，他竭力控制自己揉捏了见的欲望，因为他觉得这样做和那些色老头没什么分别，奈何鸿上了见温暖的甬道吸得他太舒服，过惯苦行生活的藤木游作要绷紧身体和快感对抗，他的手指无意识地收紧，掐得鸿上了见的大腿微微凹陷。他花了点时间才说服自己，屈从于欲望没什么不好的，之后他没坚持多久就射在了见身体里。  
在短暂的晕眩过后，藤木游作很想看看鸿上了见的表情，他猜自己的眼神一定意乱情迷，但他对上鸿上了见的眼睛时却心中一寒。鸿上了见的眼睛还是像极了纯粹的无机质，一点情欲也未曾沾染。鸿上了见平静地直起上身，让游作从自己身体里退出来，白浊的液体顺着他的腿根流下，滴在游作的小腹。藤木游作悲哀地发现，虽然了见是全身赤裸着骑在男人身上奉献自己的那个，但他是圣洁的，他的光芒让他变成丑陋的石头，他映照出他难以启齿的欲望。藤木游作的心里因为这一认知萌生了苦闷和征服欲，他很快又硬了起来，掐着了见的腰逼他再次吞下自己膨胀的欲望。  
鸿上了见顺从了他并将他拥入怀中，与游作耳鬓厮磨，了见颈侧的皮肤冰冷柔滑，贴上去非常舒服，但他的顺从只让藤木游作不快。他惩罚似的在鸿上了见瘦削的锁骨上咬了一口，鸿上了见没有什么反应。  
直到藤木游作坏心眼儿地舔了舔鸿上了见的乳尖，了见才发出一声比较令人满意的惊叫。藤木游作变本加厉地吸吮，用牙齿轻轻研磨那一块敏感的皮肤，随着鸿上了见起伏的频率发出令人害羞的水声。鸿上了见的乳头变得硬挺，由粉色变得嫣红，肿得像玫瑰花的蓓蕾，还带着一层色情的水光，他把游作推开一些，带着隐隐的抗拒，游作从近乎发情的症状中恢复了些许理智，他这才发现他在鸿上了见的胸口留下了一个微微渗血的齿痕，鸿上了见大概是觉得疼才推开他的。游作歉疚地望向了见的眼睛，用舌头舐去渗出的血珠，用羽毛般的亲吻撩拨鸿上了见的神经。他乞求原谅的示好奏效了，鸿上了见主动抱着他，让他的脸贴在他的左胸，那一边的胸乳还没有被照顾。  
藤木游作在细节上是个合格的情人，他伸手把了见汗湿的鬓发别到耳后，让它们看起来整齐。鸿上了见用失焦的眼神捕捉游作的动作，嘴唇充满欲望地微张着，像一个邀请。于是藤木游作小心翼翼地亲吻了鸿上了见的嘴唇，他的动作拘谨得如同信徒亲吻圣像，仿佛接吻是不包含爱的行为，他一边用手替鸿上了见纾解，一边吻他。鸿上了见回应了他，他分叉的舌尖滑进游作的口腔，带着爱液腥咸的味道。这对游作来说是鼓励的信号，他翻身把鸿上了见压在身下。他的动作有些急迫，几个靠枕因此从他们身下滑走了，好在还有一个靠枕垫在了见后腰的位置，让他的下身稍微抬高。  
藤木游作握着了见的脚踝，示意他把腿分开。鸿上了见在他的下巴和喉结上亲了亲，修长的双腿主动缠上藤木游作的腰。第一次持掌主动权的游作兴奋得有些过头，下身在温暖湿润的甬道中进出的感觉刺激得他腰腹紧绷，他知道鸿上了见身上也有着相同的欲念，他感觉到鸿上了见的后穴分泌出汁液，甜蜜地痴缠着他，藤木游作光是想象他们交合处的样子就觉得自己要爆炸了。他在鸿上了见身体内横冲直撞，在对方的小腹和胸口留下吻痕齿印，他注意到鸿上了见的皮肤不再是冰冷的。鸿上了见身上和他一样浮起薄汗，因为高潮而颤抖，脸红气喘目光迷离的样子十成十像沉溺情欲的人类。  
鸿上了见觉得自己要热晕了，四肢都软绵绵的没有力气，只能凭藤木游作任意施为。他好像飘在半空，失去了可靠的依凭，现在他能抱住的只有藤木游作，他的手指埋在游作潮湿的发根深处，让游作低头吻他的身体。他嗅到积雨云味道，直觉告诉他马上会有一场迅猛的阵雨，使温度下降。在他的故乡，降水只有暴风雪和冰雹两种形式，他的身体不习惯南方城市的一切，包括天气，包括藤木游作。鸿上了见的思绪飘忽着，他没有注意到他的身体产生了某种隐秘的变化，他还没有经验。等他回过神来的时候藤木游作已经操进一个前所未有的深度，到达了他身体里一个神秘的腔体。尖锐的疼痛席卷鸿上了见的全身，他大声叫起来，分不清自己是痛苦还是快乐。  
藤木游作和鸿上了见同时到达了高潮。  
游作抱着鸿上了见，让他们的耻骨贴在一起，他舍不得离开了见温暖的躯体，但他觉得有什么不对劲。他从鸿上了见身体里退出来，替了见抹去眼角的泪水，他们俩的眼睛都因为做爱而湿漉漉的。  
他发现鸿上了见的小腹微微隆起，一瞬间他居然在想自己难道射了那么多，下一秒钟藤木游作甩掉脑子里进的水，开始给鸿上了见检查身体。  
藤木游作用手掌按压鸿上了见腹部突起的部位，推测腹腔内异物的形状。他猜想了见的腹腔内有什么长椭圆形的物体，感觉至少有三枚……  
藤木游作像是遭雷劈一样定在原地不动了。他花了点时间才从“我要当爸爸了”的复杂心情中找回自己的专业素养，他，一个人类，是不可能让一条龙怀孕的。  
大概……  
这时，鸿上了见小声呻吟起来，藤木游作连忙去检查他的身体，发现一枚蛋的顶端从后穴探出来。  
鸿上了见突然抓住了藤木游作的小臂，他的手指扣得很紧，指甲陷进游作的皮肉，他最终只产下了一枚卵。那枚卵混着透明的体液躺在地上，表面有着明显的凹陷，游作检查了一下，这枚卵的壳是软的，没有任何蕴含生命的迹象。  
鸿上了见呜咽着，又一枚卵被推到出口。游作用手指轻轻碰了碰它，它的壳也是软的，没有生命力，于是游作大着胆子用手指替鸿上了见扩张，帮助排卵。鸿上了见快没有力气了，几乎是藤木游作用手指帮他把第二枚卵取出来的。  
第三枚卵还没有动静，它让鸿上了见筋疲力尽。藤木游作急促地呼唤那条龙的名字，他要确定他还有意识，不然产卵会更困难。  
鸿上了见用蚊蚋般的声音反复说这些什么，藤木游作把耳朵贴到他嘴边听。  
鸿上了见在说“疼”。  
藤木游作鼻头一酸，差点哭出来，他低声安慰道：“一会儿就好，我会帮你的。”  
鸿上了见大概率是没听到。  
因为工作，游作接触过大量不同习性的卵生动物，他知道蛇和蜥蜴在生育中经常会被蛋卡住，他当然处理过这种情况，龙类的生殖方式与普通的爬行类动物类似，他猜想可以用差不多的办法解决。这并不意味着他不担心，他很清楚这类事故对母体的伤害，眼下最重要的事情就是让了见把卵产出来。  
鸿上了见的腹部几乎恢复了平坦，他太瘦了，游作想，同龄的龙不应该是这个体重。他不得不从耻骨的位置用手指轻轻按压，确定龙蛋的位置，找到龙蛋的位置之后他按压龙蛋上端的位置，让蛋往出口滑动。藤木游作这方面的技巧很成熟，他成功让蛋到达了出口附近，他用手指按摩鸿上了见的后穴时已经可以碰到它，而这次的蛋壳是坚硬的。  
藤木游作愣住了。  
他只犹豫了片刻，就继续他的动作，只不过变得更轻柔了一些。虽然花了点时间，但他成功把最后一枚蛋从了见体内取出来了。  
地上已经脏乱得没有办法躺下了，游作抱起昏睡中的鸿上了见，回到大床上去。他太累了，没一会儿就陷入了黑甜乡。

天光照进古堡阴森的房间，把藤木游作照醒了。他醒了也不知道做什么，只是和天花板相看两不厌。  
昨晚的一切好像一场激烈的幻梦，唯有身上的痕迹是真实的。游作腰酸背痛地翻身下床，看到地面上一片狼藉。他看见蛋壳的碎屑从房间一路延伸到走廊。他怔怔地看着那些碎片，心里有些难过。  
“哟，小游作！”一个熟悉的声音在他背后响起，“你是不是忘记你的裤子了？”  
藤木游作带着社会性死亡的眼神转身，发现ai用无比风骚妖娆的姿势躺在床上。他随手把床上的毯子扯下来披在自己身上，小个子的ai被带得在床上打了个滚。  
“你要找那条龙的话，他已经回到他冰冷的小窝里啦，我的小弟有照顾他，他除了有点劳累之外都很好，”ai用贱贱的语气说，“小游作昨晚很努力哦，毕竟对方是小游作最喜欢的龙嘛，而且长得也很漂亮。”  
“闭嘴。”游作郁闷地说。  
“实际上对方作为‘龙’的确还是小孩，但作为人类已经是完全成熟了的，你不必为此烦恼。”ai一副通情达理的样子。游作知道，即便被封印在结界中，ai还是看到了一切，甚至读到了他的心声，，世界对ai来说不存在屏障。这让游作有些不好意思，但对ai来说应该是司空见惯了。  
游作披着毯子调整一下情绪，起身找到干净的衣服换上。他有点摸不准鸿上了见昨晚为什么找他，是因为发情还是想排解寂寞？他不切实际地幻想着其中有一点“喜欢”的成分在，但了见把那些蛋全部破坏了，说不定他很讨厌昨晚那一场失控的性爱呢？游作一边想一边蹲下来把那些蛋壳碎片拾起，对学者来说这些壳是很珍贵的样本。  
Ai的声音又在他身后响起：“要是需要的话这里还有个完整的哦。”  
游作回头，ai掀开它身边的抱枕，那颗完美的龙蛋乖巧地躺在那里，原来它一直在离游作最近的地方。“锵锵！了见先生爪下留情，放它一条生路，”ai宣布道，“不过你不要高兴得太早，这个蛋也是死的，不可能孵出小龙的，绝对不可能的，你们有生殖隔……”  
藤木游作打断了它：“这个蛋拜托你保管了，我去看看了见。”  
他步履轻快地跑出房间，ai一个人在房间里感慨：“小游作也会变得像傻瓜，真可怕呀！”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感是自己梦见的毛茸茸的龙  
大概是收到了龙女仆涩图的冲击.....  
另一篇太小清新的写太久给孩子憋坏了  
我其实不太擅长这个风格  
写着写着自己会很不好意思


End file.
